They Got a Rock?
by Alastor Vega
Summary: You must be really stupid to ever give the daughters' of Ichigo Kurosaki rocks on Halloween?


**Halloween family fic. And I know Japan don't celebrate it. But its for fun.**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cried two little girls in zombies costumes. They ran up to their parents, tears of disappointment falling from their eyes. With their "three headed" dog following after them.

"Ringo-chan, Yurika-chan, what happen? A distraught Orihime asked as she and her husband kneeled before their daughters. Little Ringo going to her father's secure arms while her big sister sought comfort in the warm embrace of her mother. Their face resting on their shoulders; crying their eyes out.

"Girls, what happen?" Ichigo asked. Never wanting his little girls to ever be upset. And if they were, he would do anything in his power to make them happy again.

Yurika and Ringo lifted up their heads. Their eyes all puffy and tears streaks staining their cheeks. "Well you see" The young one began. "Well we went to the house and said trick or treat and, and…"

"And that person gave us these." The oldest cut in as both of them went into their bags and pull out a…rock. Big grey ones. "I bet he was one those evil aliens mom keeps talking about." She finish with a sniff.

"What the hell!" The father shouted in anger. "Where did you got those from?" His eyes narrowed.

The distraught girls pointed to a house. Ichigo got up from his kneeling position and headed towards the house with a purpose. Overprotective daddy mode in full effect.

"Roku-chan, go with Ichigo." Orihime command thedog. The family pet heeded her request and followed after his master.

"Don't worry girls, daddy will fix things." The mother of two said as she brought them in a hug, using everything in her power to comfort them.

The irate father banged on the door, trying with all his might to control his anger.

_Who does this guy thing he is? Doing that to my daughters. _He thought as the door open to reveal a man in his mid thirties.

"So what do we have.. Aren't you a little old for trick or treating?' The man laughed. But stop once he saw the guy's angry scowl.

"Were you the one giving out the rocks?"

"Ummmmmm, yeah. I mean its for the trick aspect of trick or treating." The rock giver told him nervously, feeling a unknown fear coming over him.

"And you did that because?" His voice dangerously low.

The man was scare stiff of the orange haired man. He felt like his brown eyes were drilling a hole into his body. It didn't help that the hound beside him was growling. He could actually see the white fangs.

"Its just a joke man." He chuckled.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Not finding the humor of giving kids rocks instead of the candies that they waited all year to get.

"Listen, if I come here next year and my girls get rocks from you again, well I don't know what I do to you. But it wont be pretty." The angry father warned him. "Now give me something my two girls can actually enjoy."

The scare stiff man did what he asked. "Yes, yes, yes. Um here you go. I hope they like them." He told Ichigo as he handed him two caramel apples.

The proud father and family dog proceeded to leave. But not before the hound bark at the rock giver. Almost looking satisfy at his scare expression.

"I think I need to change my pants."

"Here you go girls. Two caramel apples.' The now smiling Ichigo said to Ringo and Yurika.

The girls sad expression were replace with one of happiness in an instant. Each of them taking the sweet fruit from their father's hands. "Thank you, daddy." They said together as they gave him kisses on his cheeks.

"Hey Yuri Nee-san, let save these later so we can put Wasabi on them." Suggested the younger sister.

"That's a great idea Rin-chan." The older sister said as she hugged her.

"You didn't do anything that might involve the police, did you?" A curious Orihime asked as she wrapped her arms around her husband's arm.

"Of course not. Though, the mutt here was about to bite the guy's head off." As Ichigo petted the head of the "hellhound."

Orihime couldn't help but shake her head in amusement.

**Come on guys, if your kids were given rocks, wouldn't you be piss?**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
